daerafandomcom-20200214-history
Perelandron Corps
The Perelandron Corps is a fellowship of warriors, naturalists, magicians and diplomats philosophically aligned with the ancient fey. The corps was originally founded to defend the primal and wild spaces of the world and keep them safe from encroaching civilization and attack by extraplanar beings. History/Mythology Ages ago, extraplanar forces sought dominion over the material plane and waged terrible battles there. Angels fought Slaadi, Modrons fought demons, and the cataclysmic effects of the constant battles threatened mass extinctions of mortal creatures across the world. The fey, then at the prime of their power, rose up to beat back these extraplanar armies and defend their world. As the mighty faerie hosts prepared to engage the forces of heaven and hell, and the realms beyond, their leaders realized that they would be leaving some of the most pristine places in the world vulnerable to attack while their attention was diverted. It was decided to create a corps of elite warriors, dedicated to the defense and preservation of Nature’s most sacred places. The corps was named after Perelan, a legendary hero from faerie mythology. Perelan was a unique faerie naturally born from two mortal parents. In his memory, accepted members of the Corps were trained by the highest avatars of nature, and blessed with the essence of the elite warriors of the faerie realm. The Perelantrì were distributed throughout the world and charged with building their own forces from promising mortals in order to defend their chosen territories. After the Great Planar War, the forces of fey were terribly depleted. Only one in seven of the whole kingdom of Faerie who had gone to war returned. But through their sacrifice, the dwellers of the higher planes were forced back to their own realms. With the fey population forced into survival-mode, the Perelandron Corps was even more necessary to protect the wild spaces of the world. They continue their duty to this day, awaiting their faerie patrons’ return to might. Becoming a Perelandron Most Perelantrì feel called to Nature (capital N) at an early age, and as children, are found often wandering into pristine natural areas. These children are naturally attractive to animals and fey, who tend to play with and protect the innocent child until his parents find him. With repeated encounters, this child is subtly tested and prodded toward a path that would lead him to become a Perelandron. When these children grow to adulthood and have proved themselves as heroes – both of the mortal realm and of Faerie – they are approached by an avatar of nature with the offer of joining the Perelandron Corps. Requirements * Mortal heritage * Fluency in Sylvan and at least one mortal language * Good (heroic) reputation within Faerie, respected status among at least two mortal cultures * Personal victory over an extraplanar being - must have been witnessed by a fey * Sponsorship by an avatar of Nature * Completion of the Breath of Tinidril ritual Breath of Tinidril The last step in becoming one of the Perelandron Corps is the rite of the Breath of Tinidril. This ritual magic takes a full day, from sunrise to sunset (or a minimum of 9 and maximum of 17 hours if conducted in winter or very close to the poles). There are no physical requirements to the right aside from the candidate and either an avatar of Nature or a member of the Perelandron Corps who is capable of performing the ritual. Effects of the Rite Once the rite is completed, the candidate becomes a Perelandron in full and gains enhanced awareness of the natural world. Most Perelandron describe this awareness as a spiritual connection with Nature itself. Elven scholars regard the effects of the rite as a transformation of the individual's magical potential into a mystic adept state. Code of Conduct Ban of Iron A Perelandron must not willingly carry any equipment made from cold iron, nor may she willingly wear armor made from any sort of metal. Breaking this ban causes the Perelandron to lose all benefits from the Breath of Tinidril ritual and any associated physical or mental benefits from advancement in the Perelandron Corps. The benefits of the rite are restored at sunrise following the completion one full lunar cycle of Rama. The Code of the Corps Don't be a dick, be good to fey and nature, help travelers and the lost, free the world from the influence of extraplanar beings wherever it is found, don't kill fey unless doing so will prevent more harm to fey. (to be updated) System Notes Character Changes A character who joins the Perelandron Corps undergoes the Breath of Tinidril initiation ritual karma and becomes a mystic adept. The character gains a magic rating if they did not have one before, starting at Magic 3. If the character already had a magic rating, she is considered an Initiate in the Perelandron Corps school and gains a bonus metamagic ability. After the rite, the character gains the Quick Healer quality karma. If the character already possessed the Quick Healer quality, she instead gains one level of Will to Live. In this case Will to Live can be improved to Rating 4. The character gains a moderate Cold Iron Allergy negative quality karma. If the character was already allergic to cold iron, increase the severity of the allergy by 1 step. The character gains the Code of Honor negative quality karma, and now lives according to the Perelandron's code, in addition to any existing code of honor they may have followed. If the Perelandron's code is irreconcilable with the character's existing code, they must buy off that quality (pay 30 karma) before undergoing the Breath of Tinidril rite. The character gains Extraplanar Spirit Bane negative quality karma. This is similar to the Spirit Bane negative quality (SR5 p85), but applies to ALL extraplanar spirits such as Angels, Devils, Modrons, Slaadi, Demons, etc. Creatures from Higher or Lower planes instinctively understand that the character is aligned against them and are unlikely to cooperate with him even if their goals intersect. Character Advancement A Perelandron may initiate like any magically attuned character. A Perelandron who has initiated to Rank 5 learns the Breath of Tinidril ritual, in addition to all normal benefits of initiation. A Perelandron who has reached Rank 5 is considered a 'Consort of Nature,' among the Corps and the Fey familiar with them. Category:Fey Category:Organizations